Histoires de LunaL (26)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Une entrevue accordée récemment par mon amie Hermione Granger à Sorcière Hebdo . Quand je dis récemment , c'est dans le sens de 19 ans après (et plus) , Hermione étant devenue haut fonctionnaire au ministère de la Magie.


Histoires de LunaL (26)

Entrevue d'Hermione Granger dans _Sorcière Hebdo_

J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de _Sorcière Hebdo_ de publier intégralement l'entrevue accordée récemment à la revue par notre chère Hermione. La voici :

HERMIONE GRANGER Femme, sorcière, épouse, mère et haut fonctionnaire au ministère de la Magie. Comment concilie-t-elle tous ces rôles ?

par Joan K. Radish

Hermione Granger m'avait donné rendez-vous au ministère de la Magie. Elle avait une demi-heure à me consacrer avant une réunion importante avec ses adjoints. À mon arrivée au ministère, j'ai été dirigée vers le département de la Justice magique et j'ai abouti, par différents couloirs, au bureau de la directrice générale de l'application des lois magiques.

Pour rendre les choses moins formelles, madame Granger m'a invitée à m'asseoir non pas devant elle, de l'autre côté de son bureau couvert de dossiers, mais dans un coin de la pièce, où nous attendaient deux fauteuils moelleux séparés par une petite table.

J'avais eu le temps de remarquer sur son bureau une photographie de sa famille : son mari Ron Weasley et leurs deux enfants, Rose et Hugo.

J'avais mon entrée en matière.

- Parlez-moi de votre famille, madame Granger.

- Pas de formalités, s'il vous plaît ! Appelez-moi Hermione !

- Merci, Hermione ! Alors, parlez-moi de votre famille. Que fait votre mari ?

- Mon mari, Ron Weasley, s'est associé à son frère George dans la boutique de farces et attrapes que ce dernier avait fondée avec mon regretté beau-frère Fred, mort comme vous le savez durant la bataille de Poudlard.

- Et vos enfants ?

- Ma fille Rose vient d'entrer en première année à Poudlard et mon fils Hugo y sera admis dans deux ans.

- Le roux est à la mode dans votre famille ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- En effet ! Je détonne un peu dans cette bande de rouquins.

- Et où vivez-vous ?

- Bonne question. Elle a fait l'objet de longues discussions avec mon mari. Mes parents qui, comme vous le savez, sont dentistes à Londres, auraient bien aimé que nous nous installions dans cette ville. Mais avec des enfants qui, dès leur plus jeune âge, ont montré de grandes aptitudes pour la magie, il était difficile de vivre parmi les moldus. Mes parents l'ont bien compris. Nous nous sommes donc fait construire près de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule...

- Tout près des parents de Ron...

- Exactement ! il est toujours plus facile d'élever de petits sorciers à la campagne. Et comme mes beaux-parents sont maintenant très disponibles - et très heureux de s'occuper de leurs petits-enfants quand nous devons nous absenter −, la décision de nous installer là-bas s'est révélée la plus judicieuse...même si les bouchons dans le réseau de cheminées aux heures de pointe ne nous facilitent pas toujours la tâche.

- Vous avez donc réussi à concilier vos rôles d'épouse, de mère et de haut fonctionnaire...

- Avec beaucoup d'aide et de bonne volonté de tout le monde, on y arrive.

- Parlez-moi de votre carrière. Récemment, dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, la journaliste Rita Skeeter vous a prêté de grandes ambitions.

- Mes rapports avec Rita ont toujours été un peu tendus. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut encore de l'avoir fortement incitée (elle mime avec ses mains l'insertion de guillemets au début et à la fin du mot _incitée_) à écrire gratuitement une entrevue sur mon ami Harry pour _Le Chicaneur_.

- Et vos ambitions ?

- Si vous pensez au poste de ministre de la Magie, chassez tout de suite cette idée de votre esprit. J'ai toujours été guidée dans ma carrière par la notion de justice. Les sang-purs ont fait inscrire dans la Loi magique des privilèges auxquels, selon moi, ils n'ont pas droit, et le sort des elfes de maison m'a toujours préoccupée. Je n'ai pas d'autres ambitions.

- Qu'en est-il justement des modifications que vous proposez au statut des elfes de maison ?

- Nous sommes en train de formuler le texte de deux alinéas que nous proposerons d'ajouter au paragraphe 5 de l'article 1 033 de la Loi magique afin que, dorénavant, aucun elfe de maison ne soit attaché par un lien magique au service de ses maîtres - autrement dit, les elfes seront libérés de toute contrainte à cet égard - et que, d'autre part, les services fournis par les elfes de maison soient assujetties aux règlements sur la rémunération, les congés et les avantages sociaux des êtres libres.

Madame Granger consulta discrètement sa montre. J'ai su que mon temps était écoulé.

- Une dernière question : beaucoup de rumeurs ont circulé sur une liaison que vous auriez eue avec Harry Potter...

- Je vous arrête tout de suite ! D'abord, cette question n'est pas digne de votre revue...(Elle me regarda rougir comme un radis et lança : « Mon ami LunaL se serait beaucoup amusé à dire que vous portez bien votre nom)...Ensuite, je ne dirai que ceci : une liaison avec Harry aurait été quasiment incestueuse, car je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère.

Je me suis levée, embarrassée au possible par cette fin d'entrevue plutôt ratée. J'ai alors appris que j'avais devant moi la personne la plus compatissante au monde, car elle me dit, après m'avoir serré la main :

- Vous êtes encore jeune, ma chère Joan K. Je suis sûre que vous aurez l'occasion de vous reprendre et je serai toute disposée à vous accorder une autre entrevue dans quelques années.


End file.
